Malfoy' s Influence
by Lna Rosemberg
Summary: Et si Harry avait rencontré les Malfoys à la voie 9 3/4 et non les Weasley ? [changement du chapitre 1... Si vous l' avez déja lu, la suite est en ligne ! ]
1. Première rencontre

Ankou la mort et Léna Rosemberg de nouveau réunies pour le meilleur (enfin surtout le pire, comme d' habitude). Mais attention, cette fois-ci pas de délires profonds, une fic sérieuse, une histoire aussi sombre que les cheveux de Severus (mais moins... grasse !!!)   
  
Et si les choses n' avaient pas tournées de la même façon que dans les livres ?  
  
Et si Harry avait choisi ses amis dans un autre camp ?  
  
Mais finissons-en avec ces constats et venons-en à l'histoire. (au passage, les personnages, lieux... ne nous appartiennent pas... BLA BLA)  
  
~*~  
  
Harry se demanda si Hagrid n'avait pas oublié de lui dire quelque chose d'important sur la façon dont il devait s'y prendre pour trouver son train, comme lorsqu'il avait tapé sur la troisième brique à gauche pour pénétrer dans le Chemin de Traverse. Il se demandait s'il convenait de sortir sa baguette magique pour en tapoter le conposteur situé entre les deux quais lorsqu'il entendit des voyageurs parler derrière lui.  
  
- La gare est pleine de Moldus, il fallait s'y attendre, dit une voix.  
  
Harry fit aussitôt volte-face. Ce n' était pas une petite femme replète qui parlait à quatre garçons aux cheveux roux flambloyants, mais un grand homme mince qui parlait à un garçon. Tous deux avaient de longs cheveux blonds, le père les portaient noués par un élégant ruban de velour noir, et le fils soigneusement lissés en arrière. Le garçon poussait un chariot sur lequel était posé une grosse valise semblable à celle de Harry. Et il avait également un hibou.  
  
Le coeur battant, Harry alla se placer derrière eux avec son propre chariot et décida de les suivre. Il était suffisemment près pour entendre ce qu' ils disaient.  
  
- C' est quoi, le numéro de la voie ? demanda le garçon.  
  
- 9 ¾, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le rèpète ? Et ajuste ta robe, on dirait un Sang-De-Bourbe !  
  
Le garçon baissa la tête et demanda d'une voix timide  
  
- Et comment on y accède, père ?  
  
Le père eut l' air exaspéré, et le poussa devant le mur des voies 9 et 10.   
  
- Tu marches droit vers la barrière qui est devant toi, entre ces... machins moldus !  
  
Le garçon le regarda d' un air apeuré, puis fit ce que son père lui avait dit. Un instant plus tard, il avait disparu.   
  
Harry attendit que le père fut parti. Il s' avanca alors, en poussant son chariot, et marcha de plus en vite, bousculé par les voyageurs qui se hâtaient vers les voies 9 et 10. Penché sur son chariot, il se mit à courir. La barrière se rapprochait dangereusement. Trop tard pour freiner, à présent. Il n' était plus qu' à une cinquantaine de centimètres. Il fermait les yeux et attendit le choc.  
  
Mais il n' y eut pas de choc. Il continua de courir sans rencontrer aucun obstacle, et lorsqu' il rouvrit les yeux, il vit une locomotive rouge le long du quai où se pressait une foule compacte. Au-dessus de sa tête, une pancarte signalait : " Poudlard Express - 11 heures. "   
  
En regardant derrière lui, Harry vit une grande arche de fer forgée à la place de la barrière et des tourniquets. Un panneau indiquait : " voie 9 ¾. "  
  
Il avait réussi à trouver son train.   
  
Il se fraya un chemin parmi la foule jusqu'au dernier wagon où il trouva enfin un compartiment vide. Il posa d'abord la cage d'Hedwige à l'interieur du wagon, puis il essaya de hisser sa valise sur le marchepied mais il ne parvint qu'à la laisser tomber sur son pied.  
  
- T'as besoin d'aide ? demanda le jeune blond qu'il avait suivi à travers la barrière.  
  
- Je veux bien, répondit Harry, le souffle court.  
  
Avec son aide, Harry parvint à s'installer avec sa valise dans un coin compartiment vide.  
  
- Merci, dit Harry en relevant d'un doigt une mèche de cheveux trempés de sueur.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda soudain le jeune garçon en montrant la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Harry Potter ?  
  
-Oui, c'est moi, répondit-il en rougissant.   
  
- Moi c'est Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Je m'installe avec toi. dit-il en montrant le compartiment vide.   
  
Harry hocha la tête à contrecoeur et aida Draco à monter sa valise dans le wagon et à la ranger avec la sienne dans le filet à bagages. Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, et Harry regarda par la fenêtre une grande famille de rouquins crier et bouger dans tous les sens.   
  
- Tu es un premier année.   
  
C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.  
  
- Oui. Et toi ?  
  
- Evidemment ! Tu vois bien que ma cravate est noire !  
  
En effet, la cravate du jeune garçon était noire et frappée de l'emblème de Poudlard. Harry ne comprenait pas le rapport, et se dit qu'il avait énormément à apprendre de ce nouveau monde.  
  
- Ils sont tous sorciers dans ta famille ? demanda Harry à Draco.  
  
- Oui. Mon père est très fier de notre famille. Elle remonte au treizième siècle, tu sais, et comporte presque uniquement des Sangs-Purs.   
  
- Alors tu dois être très fort en magie.   
  
- Toi aussi, bien sûr. La tienne aussi est vieille. Au fait, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais vécu dans une famille de Moldus. Comment sont-ils, ces gens-là ?  
  
- Horribles, répondit Harry. Enfin, pas tous les Moldus, mais mon oncle et sa famille sont abominable. Ils détestent tout ce qui a trait à la magie. Je suis bien content de les quitter.   
  
- Je te comprends. Après tout, ce ne sont que des Moldus. Ils ne pourront jamais tolérer la Magie.Tu vas essayer d'être dans l'équipe de Quidditch de ta maison ?   
  
- Je... je ne sais pas grand-chose sur tout ça, avoua Harry. Tu pourrais m'expliquer les maisons de Poudlard ?  
  
  
  
- Tu ne sais rien de notre monde ? A ce point ? railla Draco.  
  
Harry acquiesca.  
  
- C'est simple. L'école est divisée en quatre maisons, répondit Draco. Les élèves y sont répartis selon leur personnalité. Il y a les Poufsouffle, les Gryffondors, les Serdaigles et les Serpentards. Et dans chaque maison, il y a une équipe de Quidditch, mais on ne peut participer qu'à partir de la deuxième année. Je trouve ça un peu injuste.  
  
Harry comprit que le Quidditch était un sport qui devait être aussi populaire que le football pour avoir des équipes dans un collèges. Il écouta le garçon lui expliquer les règles, les joueurs et les classements de Grande Bretagne   
  
- Et toi, tu vas essayer de faire partie de l'équipe l'an prochain ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Evidemment ! Mon père serait furieux si je ne faisais pas partie de l'équipe.  
  
- Il n'a pas l'air très... commode, ton père, fit remarquer Harry.  
  
- Oui. Enfin...   
  
Il furent interrompu par une jeune femme souriante poussant un chariot qui venait de faire glisser la porte du compartiment.  
  
- Vous désirez quelque chose, les enfants ? demanda-t-elle en montrant les marchandises diposées sur le chariot.  
  
Harry, qui n'avait pas pris de petit déjeuner, se leva d'un bond. Draco se leva derrière lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry avait les poches pleines d'argent et il était décidé à s'en servir pour s'acheter autant de barres de chocolat qu'il lui plairait. Mais en examinant les friandises que vendait la jeune femme, il s'aperçut qu'elles lui étaient totalement inconnues. Comme il n'arrivait pas à se décider, Draco lui dit :  
  
- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux toi ! Bon, je passe devant. Deux paquets de Patacitrouille et une boîte de Fondants du Chaudron, dit-il à la vendeuse.   
  
Il prit le sachet et paya les deux Mornilles et quinzes Noises que coûtaient les bonbons.  
  
Harry s'avança à nouveau vers le chariot, et ne sachant toujours quoi choisir, il acheta un peu de tout et donna à la jeune femme les onze Mornilles et sept Noises qu'elle lui demanda.   
  
Draco ouvrit de grands yeux lorsque Harry revint avec ses acquisitions et les étala sur la banquette.  
  
- Tu as faim ? demanda Draco.  
  
- Je suis affamé, dit Harry en mordant avidement dans un Patacitrouille.  
  
- Mais ils ne te donnent rien à manger, tes Moldus ? railla le jeune blond.  
  
  
  
Harry éclata de rire et lui raconta les misères que les Dursley lui avaient fait subir. Draco était estomaqué que des gens pareils puissent exister. Il lui apprit que lui et ses parents n'aimaient pas tellement les Moldus, mais des gens pareils... il était difficile de ne pas les détester.   
  
Un peu plus tard, une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et touffus déjà vêtue de son uniforme noir entra dans le compartiment.  
  
- Vous n'auriez pas pas vu un crapaud ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire. Un garçon qui s'appelle Neville a perdu le sien.  
  
- Nous n'avons rien vu , répondit Draco. Viens, reste avec nous jusqu'à la fin du voyage, lui proposa-t-il.  
  
- D'accord, répondit-elle d'un ton enjoué. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Personne n'est sorcier dans ma famille, j'ai eu la surprise de ma vie enrecevant ma lettre, mais j'étais tellement contente ! On m'a dit que c'était la meilleure école de Sorcellerie.  
  
Draco acquiesça.  
  
-C'est bien vrai. Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy  
  
- Moi c'est Harry Potter, dit Harry.  
  
- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Hermione. Je sais tout sur toi, j'ai lu quelques livres supplémentaires pour ma culture générale, et je peux te dire qu'on parle de toi dans Histoire de la magie moderne, Les Grands Evenements de la sorcellerie au XXe siècle et Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire - d'ailleurs, il me semble avoir déjà lu quelque chose sur ta famille dans celui-ci.  
  
Draco détourna la tête en rougissant puis dit d'un ton désinvolte :  
  
- Vous savez dans quelle maison vous serez ?  
  
- Euh... répondit Harry.  
  
- Moi, répondit Hermione, j'éspère bien aller chez les Gryffondors, ça m'a l'air d'être la meilleure, mais les Serdaigles ne doivent pas être mal non plus.  
  
- A choisir je préfère Serdaigle, mais la meilleure maison reste Serpentard.  
  
Hermione fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Mais tout ceux qui ont mal tourné étaient à Serpentard, non ?  
  
- Ca, c'est un cliché qu'entretiennent surtout les Gryffondors, répliqua-t-il. Il n'est pas vraiment fondé.  
  
Ils discutèrent quelques instants du programme de l'année, puis la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant entrer un jeune garçon grand et déguingandé aux cheveux roux flamboyant et au visage couvert de taches de rousseurs. Sa robe de sorcier, vieille et élimée tirait maintenant sur le gris foncé et lui arrivait bien au-dessus des chevilles. Pour couronner le tout, une tache noire trônait au milieu de son nez.   
  
- Alors c'est vrai ? lança-t-il d'une voix extatique. On dit partout que Harry Potter se trouve dans ce compartiment. C'est toi ?  
  
- Oui, dit Harry.   
  
- Moi c'est Ron Weasley.  
  
Draco se mit à sourire d'une manière ironique.  
  
Ron Weasley tourna les yeux vers lui.   
  
- Laisse-moi réfléchir... des cheveux blonds, un air supérieur, une robe hors de prix... Tu es forcément un Malfoy.  
  
Il se tourna à nouveau vers Harry.  
  
- Fais bien attention en choisissant tes amis, Harry. Celui-là ne pourra t'attirer que des ennuis.   
  
Weasley lui tendit la main mais Harry refusa de la serrer.  
  
- Je suis capable d'éviter les ennuis tout seul, merci, répliqua-t-il avec froideur.  
  
- Au fait, dit Hermione, tu as une tache sur le nez, tu le savais ? Juste là...  
  
Le rouquin, honteux, tourna les talons et sortit du compartiment sous les éclats de rire.  
  
- Tu le connaissais déjà, ce Weasley ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Mon père ma beaucoup parlé de sa famille, dit Draco avec dédain. Des amoureux des Moldus.  
  
- Mes parents SONT des Moldus, coupa Hermione avec colère.  
  
- Ce n'est pas pareils. Ils sont fascinés par les objets Moldus. Au Ministère, on raconte même que le père collectionne les piles et les prises de courant.  
  
Hermione manqua d'éclater de rire mais se contenta d'un sourire discret.   
  
- Tu devrais te changer, Harry, fit remarquer Draco. On ne devrais pas tarder à arriver.  
  
Harry passa rapidement sa robe de sorcier pendant qu'Hermione regardait par la fenêtre. Une voix retentit alors dans le train :  
  
- Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans cinq minutes. Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans les compartiments, ils seront acheminés séparément dans les locaux scolaires.  
  
Harry sentit son estomac se contracter et il vit Hermione pâlir. Draco sourit malicieusement.  
  
- C'est vrai, vous ne savez pas ce qui vous attend...  
  
Après avoir rempli leurs poches des dernières friandises qui restaient, ils rejoignirent la foule des élèves qui se pressaient dans le couloir. Lorsque le train s'arrêta enfin, tout le monde se précipita vers la sortie et descendit sur un quai minuscule plongé dans la pénombre. L'air frais de la nuit fit frissonner Harry. Une lampe se balança alors au-dessus de leur tête et Harry entendit une voix familière :  
  
- Les première année, par ici. Suivez-moi. Ca va, Harry ?  
  
La grosse tête hirsute de Hagrid, le regard rayonnant, dominait la foule des élèves. 


	2. Rentrée

~~*~*~~  
  
- Ca va, Harry ? demanda une voix, en écho à celle de Hagrid.  
  
- Euh, oui... je rêvais, répondit Harry. De la première fois où je suis montée dans ce train.  
  
Draco éclata de rire. Harry sourit et regarda ses amis. Il était assis avec eux, dans le Poudlard Express. Le même compartiment que la première fois, pensa-t-il. Il tourna les yeux vers Sally-Anne Perks, sa petite amie. Hermione, Draco et la petite amie de ce dernier, Léna Moon, étaient assis en face de lui. Tous les cinq étaient sur le point de commencer leur septième et dernière année à Poudlard.  
  
- Tu n'as pas dû dormir assez cette nuit, dit Hermione.  
  
- On se demande bien ce qu'il a pu faire au lieu de dormir, cette nuit, dit sournoisement Draco.  
  
Sally rougit jusqu'aux oreilles puis éclata de rire.  
  
- Vu que je n'étais pas avec lui hier, il n'a pas pu faire grand chose d'interessant !  
  
- Il y a plein de choses à faire quand on est seul, dit Léna d'un ton suggestif.  
  
Tous trois éclatèrent de rire, pendant qu'Hermione regardait Harry, qui semblait à nouveau sur le point de s'endormir, d'un air de dire « ne t'en fais pas, ils sont irrécupérables ».  
  
Il regarda la fenêtre et se surpris à rêver à nouveau.  
  
Il s'endormit...  
  
La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement. Une grande sorcière aux cheveux noirs, vêtue d'une longue robe vert émeraude se tenait dans l'encadrement. Elle avait le visage sévère des gens qu'il vaut mieux éviter de contrarier, pensa aussitôt Harry.  
  
- Professeur Mc Gonagall, voici les élèves de première année, annonça Hagrid.  
  
- Merci Hagrid, dit la sorcière, je m'en occupe.  
  
Le hall d'entrée du château était si grand que la maison des Dursley aurait pu y tenir toute entière et le plafond si haut qu'on n'arrivait pas à l'aperçevoir. Des torches enflammées étaient fixées aux murs de pierre, comme à Gringotts, et un somptueux escalier de marbre permettait de monetr dans les étages.  
  
Guidés par le professeur Mc Gonagall, ils traversèrent l'immense salle au sol dallé et entrèrent dans une petite salle réservée aux élèves de première années. Harry entendait la rumeur de centaines de voix qui lui parvenaient à travers une porte située sur sa droite. Les autres élèves devaient déjà être là. L'exiguïté des lieux les obligea à se serrer les uns contre les autres et ils restèrent debout en silence, lançant autour d'eux des regards un peu inquiets.  
  
- Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit le professeur Mc Gobnagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons.  
  
La sorcière commença à leur expliquer le système des différentes maisons, la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, ainsi que la cérémonie de Répartition.  
  
- Je reviendrai vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt, dit le professeur Mc Gonagall. Attendez-moi en silence.  
  
Elle quitta la salle. Harry avait la gorge sérrée.  
  
- Comment ils font pour nous sélectionner ? demanda-t-il à Draco.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-il malicieusement. Ce ne sera pas trop douloureux. Crabbe, Goyle ! appela-t-il.  
  
Deux élèves solidement bâtis à l'air féroce et stupide s'avancèrent vers Draco.  
  
- J'ai changé d'avis, leur dit-il. Je vais aller à Poufsouffle. Arrangez-vous pour vous y retrouver.  
  
Les deux Gorilles acquiesçèrent, et Harry réprima un petit rire en entendant Draco. Il ne pensait pas qu'il puisse exister plus idiot. Il regarda autour de lui : les autres élèves avaient l'air terrifiés eux aussi. Hermione remuait nerveusement. Même la plaisanterie de Draco ne put chasser l'appréhension qui l'envahissait. Il n'en avait jamais ressenti de telle, même le jour où il avait dû rapporter à la maison son carnet scolaire dans lequel il était expliqué que la perruque d'un de ses professeurs avait mystérieusement pris une couleur bleu vif et qu'on le soupçonnait d'y être pour quelque chose. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur la porte. A tout moment, maintenant, le professeur Mc Gonagall allait entrer et l'emmener vers son destin fatal.  
  
- Allons-y, maintenant, dit une voix brusque. La cérémonie va commencer.  
  
Le professeur Mc Gonagall était revenue.  
  
- Suivez-moi, dit le professeur aux élèves.  
  
Harry éprouvait une sensation bizarre, comme si ses jambes s'étaient soudain changées en plomb. Il se glissa entre Hermione et Draco et la file des élèves quitta la salle, traversa à nouveau le hall, puis franchit une double porte qui s'ouvrait sur la Grande Salle.  
  
L'endroit était magnifique. Des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs éclairaient quatre tables autour desquelles les autres étudiants étaient déjà assis, devant des assiettes et des gobelets d'or. Au bout de la salle, les professeurs avient pris place autour d'une autre table.  
  
Le professeur Mc Gonagall aligna les première année face à leurs camarades derrères lesquels se tenaient les professeurs. Harry leva la tête vers un plafond d'un noir de velours, parsemé d'étoiles.  
  
- C'est un plafond magique, murmura Hermione. Il a été fait exprès pour ressembler au ciel.  
  
- Tu l'as lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard ? demanda Draco.  
  
Hermione acquiesça. Harry regardait à nouveau ce qui se passait devant lui lorsque le professeur Mc Gonagall installa un tabouret à quatre pieds devant les nouveaux élèves. Sur le tabouret, elle posa un chapeau pointu de sorcier. Le chapeau était râpé, sale, rapiécé. La tante Pétunia n'en aurait jamais voulu chez elle.  
  
Peut-être allait-on leur demander d'en faire sortir un lapin ? pensa Harry. Tout le monde, à présent avait les fixé sur le chapeau pointu. Pendant quelques instants, il régna un silence total. Puis, tout à coup, le chapeau remua. Une déchirure, tout près du bord, s'ouvrit en grand, comme une bouche, et le chapeau se mit à chanter. Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa chanson, des applaudissements éclatèrent dans toute la salle. Le chapeau s'inclina pour saluer les quatres tables, puis il s'immobilisa à nouveau.  
  
- Tu vois, il suffit juste de porter le chapeau, murmura Draco à l'oreille de Harry. Ce n'était pas la peine de paniquer comme ça !  
  
Harry eut un faible sourire. Essayer un chapeau valait beaucoup mieux que d'être obligé de jeter un sort, mais il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à le faire devant tout le monde. Le chapeau l'impressionnait, et Harry ne se sentait plus le moindre courage. S'il avait existé une maison pour élèves au bord de la nausée, il y serait allé tout de suite.  
  
[n'ayant pas envie de tout recopier, je vous fait grâce d'une ennyeuse cérémonie de répartition que vous avez déjà lu 15 fois et vu autant de fois en film]  
  
Goyle et Crabbe, conformément à la demande de Draco, s'étaient retrouvés tous deux à Poufsouffle.  
  
- Granger, Hermione !  
  
Hermione courut presque jusque au tabouret et enfonça frénétiquement le chapeau sur sa tête.  
  
- SERDAIGLE ! cria le chapeau.  
  
Draco afficha un sourire satisfait. Harry eut soudain une de ces horribles pensées qui accompagnent généralement les états de panique. Et s'il n'était pas choisi du tout ? S'il restait là avec le Choixpeau sur la tête sans que rien ne se passe et que le professeur Mc Gonagall finisse par lui annoncer qu'il y avait une erreur et qu'il devait rentrer chez lui par le prochain train ?  
  
Lorsque son nom fut appelé, Draco Malefoy se tourna vers Harry.  
  
- Je te gardes une place ! lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, avant de s'avancer d'un pas conquérant vers le tabouret.  
  
Dès qu'il lui eut frôlé la tête, le chapeau s'écria :  
  
- SERPENTARD !  
  
La mine satisfaite, Draco alla rejoindre sa table, gardant une place de libre à côté de lui. Il sourit à Harry, et celui-ci se tourna vers Crabbe et Goyle, qui n'avaient rien compris. Il ne restait plus grand monde dans la file des nouveaux. Appellée juste après Draco, Léna Moon avait été envoyée à Serdaigle avec Hermione. Le professeur Mc Gonagall appela les noms qui commençaient par « P ». Parkinson... Les jumelles Patil... Perks, Sally-Anne, qui fut envoyée à Serpentard... et, enfin...  
  
- Harry Potter !  
  
Lorsque Harry sortit du rang, des murmures s'élevèrent dans toute la salle. Avant que le chapeau ne lui tombe devant les yeux en le plongeant dans le noir absolu, Harry eut le temps de voir les têtes qui se tendaient pour mieux le regarder.  
  
- Hum, ce n'est pas facile, dit une petite voix à son oreille. C'est même très diffcile. Je vois beaucoup de courage, des qualités intellectuelles, également. Il y a du talent et ... ho ! ho ! mon garçon, tu es avide de faire tes preuves... Voyons, où vais-je te mettre.  
  
Harry crispa les doigts sur les bords du tabouret. « envoie-moi à Serpentard, s'il te plait... s'il te plait, mets-moi à Serpentard » pensa-t- il avec force.  
  
- A Serpentard ? dit la petite voix. Tu es sûr ? C'est une excellente idée, sais-tu ? Car tu as d'immenses qualités, je le vois dans ta tête. Serpentard t'aidera singulièrement sur le chemin de la grandeur, ça ne fait aucun doute, mais ton courage et ta force sont dignes d'un Gryffondor. Très bien, si tu es sûr de toi, je vais t'envoyer à...  
  
-SERPENTARD !  
  
Sally le secoua doucement par l'épaule. Le dernier mot du Choixpeau résonnait encore dans sa tête.  
  
Serpentard...  
  
- On est presque arrivés, Harry, dit Hermione.  
  
Serpentard...  
  
- Allez, réveille-toi, ou on risque de t'oublier dans le train ! dit Draco.  
  
Il ouvrit les yeux. Il était toujours dans le train. Il s'étira langoureusement et se leva rejoindre Sally et les autres. Il l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa tendrement. Une voix retentit alors :  
  
- Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans cinq minutes. Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans les compartiments, ils seront acheminés séparément dans les locaux scolaires.  
  
*  
  
Draco, Sally-Anne et Harry discutaient dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Leur dernière cérémonie de répartition venait dérouler quelque instants auparavant, et ils se sentaient un peu nostalgiques.  
  
- J' espère que cette année, grâce à Hermione et toi, on arrivera à créer un club Serdaigle/Serpentard, dit Harry.  
  
- Le problème, répondit Draco, c' est que Mc Gonagall ne va pas beaucoup apprécier que les deux meilleures maisons de son école s'associent contre sa petite protégée, la déplorable maison Gryffondor.  
  
Je pense que Dumbledore aurait été d' accord, intervint Sally.  
  
Un silence pesant suivit cette remarque. La mort de Dumbledore leur rappelait de trop mauvais souvenirs. Mc Gonagall avait pris sa place à la tête de l' école de sorcellerie, et Nymphadora Tonks l'avait remplacée au poste de professeur de métamorphose.  
  
- Pour revenir à Gryffondor, continua Harry d' un ton léger, cela fait combien de temps qu' ils n' ont pas gagné ?  
  
- Gagné ? dit Sally, l'air amusée. Gryffondor ? Une éternité !  
  
- Le niveau de l' équipe s' est légèrement amélioré depuis que la Weasley est devenue attrapeuse. Elle est bien meilleure que son grand frère.  
  
Ron ? Il n' est pas gardien ?  
  
Pas Ron, l' autre, Percy !  
  
Ah, celui qui était Préfet-en-chef et sortait avec Dubois ?  
  
Celui-là mê....  
  
Harry n' eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Un vénérable professeur de potions et accesoirement directeur de Serpentard venait de faire son entrée.  
  
- Bonsoir tout le monde, et bienvenue aux nouveaux. J' espère que cette année, notre merveilleux petit couple ne nous empêchera pas de gagner la coupe des Quatre Maisons.  
  
Harry et Sally-Anne rougirent à ce souvenir. Ils avaient été surpris en pleine... révision enthousiaste des langues vivantes par une Minerva Mc Gonagall trop ravie de pouvoir enlever des points à Serpentard. C' est comme ça que, pour la 4ème année consécutive, Serdaigle avait remporté la coupe.  
  
- Si je puis me permettre professeur, c'est grâce à Harry que Serpentard est invaincu en Quiddich depuis treize ans.  
  
Sally-Anne fût gratifiée d' un regard noir, puis Rogue continua, imperturbable.  
  
- Cette année, les Préfets et Préfets-en-chefs sont chargés, à l'initiative du professeur Chourave, de rédiger leur autobiographie.  
  
Mais quelle merveilleuse idée de Poufsouffle ! s' exclama Draco.  
  
Il reçut comme toute réponse un regard compatissant deSeverus, qui sortit de la salle en un froissement de robes  
  
- Vous avez jusque début mai. La gazette du sorcier a déjà acheté les droits de publication. Oh Draco, pensez à parler de notre cher survivant, apparement ce sujet se vend bien.  
  
- Je ne sais pas vous, commença Harry une fois qu' il fût parti, mais j' ai l' impression que Rogue me déteste moins depuis quelque temps.  
  
- C' est vrai, il ne t'a fait que deux remarques acerbes en moins de dix minutes.  
  
- Il doit être malade, suggéra Sally. Hey, Draco, on devrait faire notre autobiographie en commun avec Hermione !  
  
- Et Anthony Goldstein ? dit Harry. Il est préfet, lui aussi, non ?  
  
Tu veux parler de cet imbécile qui la traite de Sang-de-Bourbe à longueur de journée ? Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée, trancha Draco.  
  
Harry et Sally acquiescèrent. Après avoir continuer à discuter de leur futur livre, ils allèrent se coucher. Demain, les choses sérieuses allaient reprendre. 


End file.
